Looking Back
by KillaCreepa
Summary: A series of Yogslash pairs involving Honeyphos, Lathian, Inthelittletoby and others based in past memories of the Yogscast. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Today I present Looking Back, A string of stories that I have been looking forward to write. Its basically a string of stories involving Sjips, Honeyphos, Lathian, and many more. Today I will start with InthelittleToby, one of my favorite slash pairs of the Yogscast. Please if you can review and tell me what slash pairs you want next. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

_When we where young... we where the best of friends. Before you met Sparkels... Strippin... and all the others. Before you could controll the seasons and the groth of plants... I thought... I thought I was falling for you. And I am still... Im holding on to this bubblegum picture of us... before the bullying... before the hurt... before you joined them. Now everyone is agents me. I can't leave you behind though... Im forced to stay and deal with you... telling me that its all my falt..._ _I want to forget everything...** but I cant**_

_Do you remember last Christmas Inthelittlewood? When we where on the minecart track with IBuze and ILubez... you don't know how__ much you hurt me that day..._

There was a row of minecart tracks... four made for me, Inthelittlewood, IBuze and ILubez. I had my hood over my head, hiding myself from everyone. I wasn't very talkitive that day... no... I only opened up to Inthelittlewood. I hate the others... Sparkels and Strippin are fine I guess... but I had to spend Christmas with these assholes.

"TEAM HEROS!" Inthelittlewood yelled happily, jumping into a minecart. He was right by me. The others where on the end. I slowly removed my hood from my head, feeling the cold winter wind rush agents my face and down my spine.

_Inthelittlewood is so lucky I thought. He can't feel the cold... he is made out of ice during winter time though... dose that make him ice or is he still classified as a human? _I slowly got into the minecart. I activated the button behind me just like all the others did. We where all sent off. I felt the winter snowflakes fly by me and crash onto my skin. _mabey I was lucky to feel the warmth and the cold..._

"hey Toby!" I heard inthelittlewood say. I turned my head, a happy smile on my face. "Hello!" I said in a happy tone, waving and smiling... "Im gonna wave goodbye!" He yelled...

_Before I new it I was plunged into darkness... I was screaming... hearing your giggles eco throughout the cave I was plunged into... I tipped out of the minecart, crashing onto the ground. I felt something warm sorrounding me... It was sticky and was seeping out of my mouth and head...** blood **  
_

Inthelitttlewood POV

I jumped out of the minecart, laughing and giggling with the others. I waited for you to come... I thought I would see you running back... with your black jacket and jeans dirty. You would say how mean we where to you with a weak voice... we would laugh and you would just follow us home, but I dont see you. The others wanted to go home... so I let them go without me. I ran across the minecart tracks searching for the cave. I was shouting your name and searching everywhere... then I looked in front of me... and it was you. You where limping with your jacket torn... your light brown hair was dyed with blood... it was dripping out of your mouth and head... you where pitch silent... just staring at me with you blue eyes full of tears.

"Toby... n-no... Im so s- sorry" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"T- Toby- TOBY!" I screamed, running towards you. I hugged you... feeling your warm blood melt my skin. You giggled lightly, brushing my cold hair.

"Im fine... dont worry" You said in your weak voice. I relesed my grasp from you, grabbing a apple from my bag.

Toby's POV

He gentally let go of me... He took out a ripe apple out of his bag and placed it in my pale hand.

"can you eat this?" Inthelittlewood asked... my eyes grew wide... I've heard you say that before... When we where children...

_"can you eat this?" A little boy asked. _

_"I dont like apples... there to sweet"_

_A image of me and Inthelittlewood as children flashed into my head... We where in a forest sitting up agents a tree. Inthelittlewood was leaning agents my shoulder... I could feel his blond hair gentally brushing agents my cheek. It was summer time... we where both 9 years old... so long ago... how do I remember this?_

_"but I made it for you!" Inthelittlewood said, his expresstion of happyness fading away._

_"_ok... I'll eat it for you" The image began fading away and I heard Inthelittlewood voice...

T- Toby come back to me buddy... P- please." Inthelittlewood said, holding my hand. I gentally opened my eyes. Inthelittlewood's eyes where filled with tears and the ground below me was soaked with blood. I felt my body slowly trying to slip away. My body was cold and I couldnt move. I could feel a crack in my head... slowly seeping out blood.

"Please Toby... E- eat... live... dont leave me" Inthelittlewood pleaded, holding the apple in front of me.

"Everything is... fading away... please just... let me die. Y- you have friends... people that... need you." I said despretly.

"But I need you" Inthelittlewood said, releasing my hand. My lips curled into a gental smile. I gentally closed my eyes.

"No- N- Toby TOBY DONT DI-"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Im back for a new chapter! Today Im gonna write some Honeyphos. This story plays through the eyes of Xephos and I have been real pumped to write this! I hope you guys will like this chapter and if you can, review and tell me what you think and tell me what pairs you want me to do next. Hope you enjoy!**

_A lot of my friends ask me... why do I like torches so much? I cant really answer that question... I guess they make me feel safe... cause I hate the dark. The thought of you not seeing anything around you... like you never opened your eyes in the first place... how anything can grab you... hurt you... you won't even know what hit you. Any amount of darkness scares me... so any dark around me... I use a torch. I end up placing a torch in every dark space... Honeydew always comments about it... I cant tell him that I'm afraid... cause I know that will be weakness in his eyes-_

"Xephos!" Honeydew yelled. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and turned to Honeydew, who had a glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"Sorry friend, I must have dozed off" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"You look tired, you can rest if you want" Honeydew said with a nice smile.

"Don't worry about me." I said, standing up and patting him on the head. Honeydew was actually fairly tall for a dwarf, his head reatching my chest. He took good care of himself to. His long, orange hair was well washed and coamed, so was his beard.

"Ok... tell me when you want to head back." Honeydew said poking my cheek. a slight blush spread across my face.

"Ill mine by you." Honeydew said, starting a 2x2 corridor.

"No no you don't have to do that Im fine!" I said standing up.

"Im already mining!" Honeydew said rolling his eyes. "now sit down, you need to rest after all the mobs you fought off today"

"Ok fine" I sighed, propping myself agents the wall as Honeydew began digging. He hummed his 'diggy diggy hole' song. I smiled. It was so soothing. I felt myself begin to drift away into sleep. He sounded like a little girl... singing to me... It was so peaceful until a sharp screaming made my bolt upwards.

"Honeydew?!" I yelled, flinging myself up to my feet. I my heart raced as I heard a soft crying in the corridor. I took off running down the small **dark** tunnel. "Honeydew!" I screamed again.

"Xeph- Xephos" He quivered. When I reached the end of the tunnel... He was lying on the floor... with tears in his eyes. He was clutching his neck as... blood... leaked out... "I s- see why you n- eed torches" He said with a half hearted smile.

"Oh- oh god H- honeydew N- no" I shuddered, standing there in horror. "F- friend?" I said, tears forming in my eyes. Cold sweat dripped from my forehead as I watched my friend smile at me... some sort of... demonic smile. I picked Honeydew up in my arms and rushed out of the tunnel... out of the cave... out of the dark.

I placed him on his bed in the shack we made next to the jaffa factory. Duncan was gone... doing science... Honeydew told me how stupid he was... that he didn't notice that the stone was taking longer to break then it should... a silverfish bit him. I patched him up... bleeding is not whats wrong anymore... but a purple poison is hurting him... I tried everything... potions... food and water... nothing helped. He is turning pale. I contacted Duncan in private chat.

**Xephos: Duncan its me something is wrong with Honeydew. **

**Duncan: Whats wrong now?**

**Xephos: He got bitten by a silverfish. He's turning pale. Ive tried everything. Food, potions. Nothing is working.**

I typed franticly praying to Notch for Honeydew to be okay as I waited and prayed for a reply.

**Duncan: He... needs something warm and wet to remove the poison... This is awkward I know... but you have to use your mouth.**

A deep blush quickly spread across my face.

"Whats Wrong?" Honeydew said in a weak voice.

"N- nothing buddy I- I got it" I said trying to hide my blushed face.

**Xephos: Is there like, any other way? Like a warm towel or something?!**

**Duncan: unless you know any warm clean water lying around then by my guest! But if the poison gets into his veins... into his blood stream... he will die.**

**Duncan: Don't worry... your secret is safe with me.**

"Xephos whats going on?" Honeydew said. I turned towards him. He had the same glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"Honeydew Im S- sorry" I said with a blushed face.

"N- no Xephos I don't- I don't wanna die! I want to see our jaffa factory grow... I- I want to stay with you... I need to live... after we defeated Isrephel... after I was so close to loosing you... Im NOT going to die because of some silverfish!" Honeydew yelled weakly with tears in his eyes.

"No you... your not gonna die" I said walking towards him. I got onto his bed, knees on ether sides of his chest.

"Xephos?" Honeydew said, his face instantly flashing a blood red.

"Turn your head." I said, trying to keep my own face from blushing. He slowly moved his head to the side, showing some clean bandages stained through with purple poison. I gently unraveled the bandages. "Please don't try to move" I said, lowering myself till I was chest to chest with my friend.

"Xephos..." Honeydew said, gently closing his eyes. I lowered my head until I could feel the warmth between my mouth and Honeydew's neck. I gently placed my lips agents the bite, sucking the poison out of it. I heard Honeydew groan as I lifted my hand, griping the other side of Honeydew's neck, and sucking harder.

"ahh ahh Xephos s- stop." Honeydew mumbled. I gently released grasp of Honeydew's neck, sucking the bite and wrapping my arms around Honeydew. I became more gentel as I could feel the poison running down my neck, stinging my skin. I gently released my mouth from his neck, feeling the warmth between us vanish into a silent awkwardness. Taking deep breaths and wiping the tainted liquid off my neck, Honeydew was left shocked and red...

"Im sorry Honeydew It was the only way." I said spitting out excuses and blushing deeply. Honeydew's shocked expression turned into a calming one. He giggled.

"C'mere you little bugger." He said, pulling me into his arms. I hesitated at first, but then smiled, feeling the warmth between us rise again. "that must have been a hard decision to make." He said with a smile. I placed my head on his chest.

"not at all"


End file.
